Jeremiah Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (father) Michelle Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Joshua, John-David, Joseph, Josiah, Jedidiah, Jason, James, Justin & Jackson (brothers) Jana, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joy-Anna, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 17 biological nephews & nieces |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Jeremiah Robert Duggar (born December 30, 1998) is the eleventh child and sixth son of Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. He is the brother of Joshua Duggar, Jana Duggar, John-David Duggar, Jill Dillard, Jessa Seewald, Jinger Vuolo, Joseph Duggar, Josiah Duggar, Joy-Anna Forsyth, Jedidiah Duggar (twin brother), Jason Duggar, James Duggar, Justin Duggar, Jackson Duggar, Johannah Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar and Josie Duggar. Early life Jeremiah Robert Duggar was born on December 30, 1998, to Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. He was the couple's eleventh child, being born shortly after his twin brother, Jedidiah. The family went on to have eight more children after them. Jeremiah was homeschooled growing up. He took the test to get his GED in 2016, at seventeen years old, alongside his twin Jedidiah and older sister Joy-Anna. His family had a graduation party to celebrate this event. Like most children, Jeremiah was given chores growing up, which the family called "jurisdictions". In 2011, Jeremiah's jurisdiction was cleaning the boys' room. By 2001, Jeremiah's parents had implemented a buddy system, where each older child was paired with a younger child to take care of. Typical tasks for an older buddy included dressing, bathing, and feeding their younger buddies. It is unknown who Jeremiah's original older buddy was. By 2009, the family had switched from individual buddies to buddy teams, with each team being led by one of the oldest four daughters. Jeremiah was on a team with older sister Jessa and younger siblings Justin and Jordy-Grace. In 2006, as featured on one of the TV specials, Jeremiah and his family moved into a new home in Springdale, Arkansas. The family made a point of doing much of the work on the house themselves, seeing it as a learning opportunity for their children. In this house, Jeremiah was given a dormitory-style room with his brothers. In late 2009, after his sister Josie was born premature, Jeremiah moved with his family into the Cornish House in Little Rock, Arkansas, to be closer to Arkansas Children's Hospital. Once Josie was healthy enough to leave the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU), Jeremiah and his family moved back home. In 2010, Jeremiah was an extra in the film Courageous, although he did not make it into the film's final cut. Thanks to the reality show, Jeremiah was able to take a number of vacations as a child. Notable vacation locations include Disneyland, New York City, Niagara Falls, Scotland, Ireland, London, Israel, China, and Japan. Gallery JedidiahJeremiah-Babies.jpg|Jeremiah and Jedidiah as babies. Jeremiah Robert Duggar.jpg Jeremiah Robert.jpg Jeremiah.jpg Jeremiah-2018.jpg|Jeremiah in 2018. Jeremiah-December19.jpg|Jeremiah in December 2019. Jeremiah-February20.jpeg|Jeremiah in February 2020. Category:Duggars Category:Boys